Jared Pratt Immigrant Ancestors
Early New England Ancestors of Jared Pratt (1769-1839) and his second wife Charity Dickinson (1776-1849) - Great, Great Grandparents of Jared Pratt Note: Jared's Pratt's grandparents were second cousins. Joseph Pratt / Hough Family Line # Lt. William Pratt (1609-1678) - ( JPratt, OPratt, CPratt, WPratt, JPratt, Lt WPratt) - English Immigrant / Founder of Hartford CT / (BIO) / ( LFD) # Elizabeth Clarke (1618-1678) ( JPratt, OPratt, CPratt, WPratt, JPratt, EClarke) - English Immigrant to Connecticut. # William Parker (1611-1677) ( JPratt, OPratt, CPratt, WPratt, MParker, WParker) - English Immigrant / Founder of Hartford CT / (BIO) / ( LFD) # Margaret Pritchard (1620-1680) ( JPratt, OPratt, CPratt, WPratt, MParker, MPritchard)- English Immigrant # William Hough (1620-1683) - ( JPratt, OPratt, CPratt, HHough, WHough2, WHough1) - English Immigrant to Connecticut. # Sarah Calkins (1624-1677) - ( JPratt, OPratt, CPratt, HHough, WHough2, SCalkins) - Welsh Immigrant to Connecticut. # Samuel Lathrop (c1623-c1700) - ( JPratt, OPratt, CPratt, HHough, ALathrop, SLathrop) - Immigrant to America - Son of famous early New England immigrant and reverand, John Lathrop (1584-1623). # Elizabeth Scudder (1622-1682) - ( JPratt, OPratt, CPratt, HHough, ALathrop, EScudder) - Early New England Immigrant Samuel Pratt / Chalker Family Line WIP - Find William Peck - # Lt. William Pratt (1609-1678) - ( JPratt, OPratt, SPratt, DPratt, SPratt, Lt WPratt) - Founder of Connecticut Colony. # Elizabeth Clarke (1618-1678) ( JPratt, OPratt, SPratt, DPratt, SPratt, EClarke) - English Immigrant to Connecticut. # Joseph Peck (1641-1718) ( JPratt, OPratt, SPratt, DPratt, EPeck, JPeck ) - son of famous New Haven immigrant William Peck (1601-1694). # Sarah Parker (1637-1726) ( JPratt, OPratt, SPratt, DPratt, EPeck, SParker) - Daughter of William Parker (1611-1677) - see above. # Father Chalker: GGGP 13 - ( JPratt, OPratt, SPratt, SChalker, AChalker, FChalker) - Parent of Saybrook Immigrant Settler - Alexander Chalker (1625-1659). # Mother Chalker: GGGP 14 - ( JPratt, OPratt, SPratt, SChalker, AChalker, MChalker) - Parent of Saybrook Immigrant Settler - Alexander Chalker (1625-1659). # Stephen Post (1604-1659) - ( JPratt, OPratt, SPratt, SChalker, CPost, SPost) - 1633 Immigrant to America / Hartford Founders Monument # Eleanor Langley (1605-1670) - ( JPratt, OPratt, SPratt, SChalker, CPost, ELangley) - 1633 Immigrant to America Tolles / Thomas Family Line # Daniel Tolles (1601-1694) # GGGP 18 : Mrs. Tolles # GGGP 19 # GGGP 20 # John Thomas (1615-1671) # GGGP 22 : Tabitha # John Thompson (1617-) # Dorothy Ellen Harrison (1631-1690) Sperry / Willmott Family Line # Richard Sperry (1606-1698) # GGGP 26 # Abraham Dickerman (1634-1711) # Mary Cooper (1641-1705) # William Milmot (1636-1688) # Sarah Thomas (1640-1711) # John Clark (1637-1718) # Sarah Smith (1642-1674) Great, Great Grandparents of Charity Dickinson # Charity's Grandfather, Christopher Dickinson (1729-1790) married his mother's sister Mary Cole (1725-1750). Dickinson / Cole / Howland Family Line # John Dickinson (1602-1684) - ( CDickinson, SDickinson, CDickinson, Samuel Dickinson (1665-1750), ?Dickinson, JDickinson) - # Elizabeth Howland (c1631-1691) - Daughter of famous Mayflower Pilgrim # John Greene (1620-1708) # Anne Agnes Almy (1627-1709) # John Cole (1625-1707) # Susanna Hutchinson (1633-1713) - ( CDickinson, SDickinson, CDickinson, MCole, WCole, SHutchinson) - Daughter of famous royalty gateway ancestor - Anne Marbury Royal Ancestry # Jacob Pinder (1661-) # GGGP 08 - Mrs Pinder Cole / Pinder # Samuel Cole (1585-1667) - ( CDickinson, SDickinson, MCole, WCole, JCole, SCole) - Parents of John Cole above # Anne Mansfield (1592-1630) - ( CDickinson, SDickinson, MCole, WCole, JCole, SCole) - Parents of John Cole above # William Hutchinson (1586-1641) - ( CDickinson, SDickinson, MCole, WCole, SHutchinson, WHutchinson) - Parents of Susannah Hutchinson above # Anne Marbury (1591-1643) - ( CDickinson, SDickinson, MCole, WCole, SHutchinson, AMarbury) - famous royalty gateway ancestor - See Anne Marbury Royal Ancestry Famous Descendants * Parley Parker Pratt (1807-1857) - Early martyr apostle of the LDS Church - son of Jared Pratt * Addison Pratt (1802-1872) - Early mormon pioneer and missionary - son of Jared Pratt * Rey Lucero Pratt (1878-1931) - President of the Mexican Mission of the LDS Church 1907-1931 (includes Mexican Civil War period). Grandson of Parley P. Pratt. * Carl Barton Pratt (1941-) - Living Emeritus General Authority of the LDS Church. * George Wilcken Romney (1907-1995) - CEO of American Motor Company, US Senator and candidate for U.S. President * Mitt Romney - US Governor of Massachusetts and candidate for U.S. President (2008 & 2012) - ( MRomney, GWRomney, GRomney, AAPratt, PPPratt, JPratt). Category:Ahnentafels